When you wish upon a star
by AngelArweniel
Summary: We were just ordinary girls with nothing but dreams and no real worries, however, that all changed that one day... The day when we were forced to realize just how cruel and crazy this world can be. So with the world in danger and no one to stop that it's up to us to protect our home from an alien invasion and their insane leader- "For the love of...! Iris, get out of the kitchen!"
1. The fateful day YAY!

**I do not own anything besides my OCs and the idea of this story.**

 **And before the chapter will begin, please I would like to tell you that this story won't be the typical some sort of shit happening and being sent to the other world. Why? Because I said so and you will actually see if you will keep reading. Also, I decided to write this story because I think there is not enough ass kicking women in the whole Megaman universe. Not that I really mind it, but please be aware that this story is mainly focused on my OCs so if you don't like OC stories there is nothing I can do for you. With this done there is nothing else for me to say.**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The fateful day... YAY!**

I always somehow knew that my life was a complete disaster.

I nearly get hit by a car everyday, my teachers hate me for a reason I will never know, a chiuaua from the neighborhood chases me every morning to school, an octopus nearly choked me on a vacation, a stupid comet almost hit me AND I got kidnapped by some sort of crazy alien.

"WUA HA HA HA HA HUA-cough-cough-cough. Okay, that's enough and now I finally get to the main reason I visited this shit hole of a planet called Earth." Gee really? The only good thing about this is that I'm not alone. There are 4 more people who have to suffer the same fate.

Finally a girl named Lyra decided to speak up. "Yeah, yeah you've already told us that like three freaking times. Can't you just get to the point already?" The ugly alien turned to her and then to another victim whose name was Kyoko if I remembered correctly. He smirked and showed his teeth. I swear that was one of the most horrifying sights in my life right next to the wrath of my mother.

"You are hardly in any position to order me around little girl! And if you haven't noticed the only reason why any of you is still alive is because of those crystals you have!" A story for another time! Yay!

"I would love nothing more than to destroy you all, but you see I can't simply control them. That is why I need you or your souls at last!" Creepy.

"With that I will be able to become the most powerful being in the universe and then there will be nothing to stop me! HA HA HA HA HA HUA-cough-cough-cough-dammit!" Double creepy. Or would have been if he hadn't started laughing.

And finally! I decided to speak up this time. "Okay, we get it so why are you even bothering to talk to us? I mean it's not like it will matter once you won't need us anymore." I didn't like the sadistic smile I got in return.

"You might be right there. But... where would be the fun in it? You see-No. This will be a great surprise. However, for now... it is time for you to sleep." Not so long after he said that some sort of gas filled the room we were locked in.

'How original.' Was my last thought before I blacked out.

By the way you know how people have these weird dreams of the past when they get knocked out and wake up to something that makes absolutely no sense? Yup. That's my case.

 _ **Dream/Flashback**_

 _It was our last three weeks of summer holiday. By our I mean mine and my two best friends. Which reminds me that I should introduce myself. Very well._

 _My name is Gaelle Scrios and-_

 _"Gaelle! Xyria stole my nutella again!"_

 _Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You see I live with said best friends after our parents bought us a two story big house in the USA ever since we started going to high school._

 _"That's not true! You ate yours yesterday Reva! Gaelle, don't trust her!"_

 _Well, like I was saying my name is Gaelle Scrios and those two idiots I am unfortunate enough to call my roommates are Xyria Aquarone and Reva Windspear._

 _"I don't give a fuck who eats each others nutella! Just kill each other already and be done with it!"_

 _Just before you start wondering then yes. This happens almost everyday._

 _"Yeah?! I would like to see how you would react if someone ate your skittles! In fact, I just need something sweet to eat!"_

 _Just before Reva could touch the big green packet of sweets there was suddenly a loud bang startling both formally arguing girls._

 _"God damn it Gaelle! Are you trying to kill us?!"_

 _"No, I was aiming for the stupid table. Yes! Get the fuck away from my skittles!"_

 _And after that it went actually quiet. Until the next day at last._

 _I was now sitting in my room eating skittles while listening to music and doing some stuff on my laptop. Well, my life is pretty boring and I'm only 15. Even if those two piss me off most of the time they are still my best friends and I care for them like a family. Not that I would openly admit it._

 _Tonight I'm going to be alone since Reva is going to the cinema and Xyria has been waiting all year for a pop concert of her favourite band. Not that I mind, I was actually looking forward for some time alone after almost a full two months of being with them 24/7._

 _An hour passed and I was bored out of my mind so I decided to go to the park and look at the meteor rain. It was a full Moon today too. When I finally arrived it was just in time for the comets to show up._

 _I looked at it with confusion. There was only supposed to be a meteor rain not a comet and five at that. I shook my head after looking at the sky for a few minutes. I actually spaced out for a moment, thinking about everything that happened in the last two months. We visited Hollywood, Australia and tried to kill each other more times than I would like to count, but we all laughed at the end since we always forgot what we were arguing about. I also silently wished for something exciting to happen. If only I knew that I would regret it later..._

 _I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost missed the flash that suddenly flashed across the sky. I looked up and saw the last thing I probably expected to see._

 _No the meteors were still falling and the comets were here as well. The only problem was that they turned to Earth and were now falling straight to me._

 _I actually panicked for a moment before slapping myself and saying that it will land in the sea. However, as they got closer I realised with growing horror that it will be actually closer than I thought. Since there was no one else besides me in the park I started talking to myself._

 _"It's not going to hit me. It's not going to hit me. It's not going to-HOLLY FUCKING SHIT IT'S ACTUALLY GOING TO HIT ME!" Well, fuck. And with that I ran for my life. Quite literally. I swear I have never ran so fast before in my life. The trees passed by like a blur and before I realised it, I was on the other side of the big lake._

 _I was running for a few minutes and even if my body yelled for me to stop I stubbornly pushed myself further. My heart felt like it was going to jump right out of my chest and by the time I couldn't move anymore, I felt like I had just run a marathon._

 _Oh well, now that I had nowhere to run there were two things left to happen. One being that I will somehow survive and the other that I will die. Now that I think about it it didn't sound so bad since I would get some peace but... "FUCK NO I REFUSE TO DIE BEFORE I SEE THE 2ND SEASON OF HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD!" I stood up and started running again._

 _Let's just say that luck was today rather bitchy and not even 10 seconds after standing up I tripped. Just great. I refused to get up this time since I was nearly startled shitless by a sudden loud noise. Okay, so the comet didn't hit me and I'm still alive. Sweet._

 _Unfortunately for me the happiness didn't last for too long since I heard the other comets crash as well. I could only hope that Reva and Xyria were okay. And since I was curious and pretty much insane, I decided to look at the fallen comet. If I was any other person I would be already complaining about my scratched knee. But my father was an ass and dragged me with him on his trips to the nature and never waited for me. After tripping like thousand of times you get pretty much used to it. That bastard, I can't believe it, but I actually miss him._

 _After half an hour (I have no idea how exactly I managed to run such a distance in such a short time) I finally made it to the lake where mind telling you the damn thing landed._

 _I stared at it in wonder before deciding that it would be better to just leave. However, when I turned I suddenly felt like something was calling out to me._

 _I don't know what exactly happened next, but my body started moving on its own and soon I was standing near the core with water reaching my knees. The material protecting it was probably destroyed during the impact._

 _When I touched it it started to glow with a dark blood red light. The comet started to disappear and soon there was only some sort of red crystal left. I slowly picked it up and it started to glow. It was about as big as my palm and gave off a fierce yet comfortable aura. I instantly wanted to keep it which was weird considering that I hated any form of jewelry with only a few exceptions..._

 _I suddenly felt very tired and decided to head back home before I fell asleep on the ground._

 _When I got home there were signs of my roommates being back. I let out a sigh of relief that I didn't know I was holding and after quickly brushing my teeth fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I didn't realise I was holding the strange crystal in my hand all the time._

 _ **End of dream/flashback**_

 **Some time later...**

Something wasn't right.

I knew that I was still alive, but that was what confused me the most besides an unknown voice saying something that I couldn't understand.

Oh, and I felt strange too. Nothing hurt so he probably didn't do anything funny, but something was off- Wait.

My eyes shot open and I quickly inhaled as much air as I could. Okay, so I have some-a LOT of dumb moments in my life, but I never actually forgot to breathe.

My vision was blurry at first, but after a moment I got a clear view of the place I was in. A small laboratory with some machines and metal table in the middle.

I sighed while closing my eyes and ran my hand through my blood red hair. That's when I noticed another strange thing. On my forearm was some sort of dark red armor with a pale gold bracelet. That made me quite curious about my current appearance as I started looking around the room for anything that could work as a mirror. I decided that the tank with strange glowing red liquid would work. I got up and with some difficulty managed to get before the tank. Strange that I felt almost like I never walked before.

What I saw left me gaping for a good few minutes. Besides my hair and eye color I looked exactly like a female replica of one of my favourite video game characters. I then found a helmet on the other side of the room on one of the shelves.

I tried to put it on and, surprisingly, it fitted me perfectly. This was way too cool and definitely worth of getting kidnapped by a psychopathic alien.

And the last thing missing was... "OH. MY. GOD!" I grabbed the object and held it in front of me. A pinkish-violet blade appeared and at that moment I felt like a little kid on Christmas.

Best day of my life... EVER!

I slashed the air multiple times before deactivating the saber and slowly walked to the exit. I jumped when a scan suddenly ran over me and after it finished, simply opened the door with something that sounded like 'Code GAMMA accepted'. Creepy.

 **Half an hour later...**

I was cursing every deity I knew for my bad sense of direction.

"Why does this ship have to be too damn big?!" I was getting frustrated rather quickly after almost 30 minutes of walking around. Oh, and did I mention that this ship is damn big?

I silently muttered some colorful words under my breath for a while before I heard a voice. My curiosity got the better out of me and I started walking in the direction I heard the voice come from.

About 5 minutes later I was standing before a large metallic door. The same weird scan ran over me and with the same creepy tone the door opened. I curiously poked my head in and for the first time in a long while my jaw hit the floor.

The two girls from before were lying on the same table that I woke up on. That wasn't as bad as it seemed right? Well, let's just add a fact that there were wires and strange tubes coming out of their opened stomachs.

I rubbed my eyes.

Once.

Twice.

Nope, still there.

So for the sake of my sanity and every reader out there I stepped back and continued walking down the corridor like nothing happened. This place is sooo fucked up.

After walking around for almost an hour I was pretty much bored and decided to just open a random door.

I didn't know if it was by sheer luck or just one of my weird moments but I at last found what I was looking for.

The occupants of the room stopped whatever they were arguing about and stared at me. There was a long moment of silence before I was tackled to the floor with a blue and green blurs.

"Gaaaeeellleee! You're okay, I'm so glad!" I was met with a pair of aqua blue and lime green eyes which stared into my own yellow ones.

"Yeah me too, but... would you mind like... getting off of me?" The two girls stood up and rubbed the back of their heads sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, but you had us like really worried. When we woke up and found out that you weren't with us, we thought that maybe that fuck up alien did something to you and..." There were small shiny anime like tears in Xyria's eyes. Just great. If there was one thing that no one wanted to ever experience it was making Xyria Aquarone cry.

Without really thinking about it I hugged her. This is so not my style but just making her cry makes me feel like a complete asshole. She was just too cute.

Soon Reva joined us and we all had a group hug. When Xyria finally calmed down I told them about the weird things I saw when I was wandering through the place. When I got to the part with... you know what they stared at me like I grew a second head or something. That's when I also finally bothered to look at them. They both had an armor similar to mine with some changes here and there. Xyria's was cobalt blue while Reva's was grass green. They both actually stared at me like they noticed my armor just now too.

Xyria poked my right shoulder and her eyes were sparkling and... is it a drool I see on the corner of her mouth? "Is it really real? Cool..."

Reva poked my left shoulder with the same expression as Xyria's. "I want..."

Crept out, I slowly backed away from them... and tripped over a staff. Thanks god that I put that helmet on before I left that room or else I would have some serious brain damage by now.

As I stood up I looked at the staff I tripped over-only to realise that it wasn't a staff, but a weird spear that resembled trident... somehow.

Well, I'm sure you've heard of a video game called Megaman right? Of course you did otherwise you wouldn't be reading this.

Anyway Xyria looked like a slightly taller a more adorable version of Leviathan her favourite character. The only difference was that she had some aqua blue gems and more decorations on her armor here and there and she had normal boots with small heels. Her helmet, however, looked slightly different. The part that covered her forehead was shaped like a clam with big aqua blue gem in the middle and where her ears should be were two decorative fish fins that I swear moved when she was happy or sad.

Reva as you probably already guessed looked like Harpuia. She looked similar to Xyria only that the vest that covered her chest armor didn't have the 'X' on it and her gems were vibrant yellow and she had small wings on her back. Her helmet was simple, but still somewhat eye catching. The wings on each side of the helmet were more realistic and the almost glowing yellow gem just finished the look.

And I... looked exactly like Omega... Nothing special or new besides the pale gold hair clip that kept my hair in a braid.

Wait just a Sec- I quickly looked behind me to see that... my hair is rather ridiculously long. Before all this shit happened, it barely reached my waist. Now however, it reached a little past my knees.

Xyria and Reva were gaping at me when they noticed this too. What was it that I said about those dumb moments? Oh, right. All three of us have a lot of them like now.

Xyria being the ever cheerful and calm person finally said what was on all of our minds.

"Okay, I've seen a lot of things in my life that make absolutely no sense, but out of all of them this definitely takes the cake." We both looked at her. I actually got over my little shock and shrugged.

"Would have been worse. Let's just go already and find an exit out of this place." They nodded and grabbed their weapons. The strange trident for Xyria and two pinkish-violet short blades for Reva.

I looked at my own saber and accidentally pressed some kind of a switch. I watched with fascination as it formed from saber to buster gun. At that moment I was sure that there were stars in my eyes.

Without really thinking about it, I fired at a random wall. There was an explosion before the smoke cleared.

I was staring at the new hole in the wall with amazement. Xyria whistled and Reva was muttering something along the lines 'wanna try that later'.

I shook my head and beckoned for them to follow. We actually decided to come back to the place where I first heard that voice.

I was surprised that I remembered the way so well since it almost takes me forever to memorize something like this.

The door opened and we all poked our heads in and to our relief there weren't any tubes or wires this time. That's when we heard that creepy voice that could only belong to an alien from somewhere in the back of the laboratory. We looked at each other and with our weapons drawn quietly made our way to the table where the two girls were lying previously.

We started to look for the fucker that caused us so much pain in the first place. We somehow managed to find him rather quickly. He had his back turned to us while muttering something under his breath. Perfect. I smirked as a plan quickly formed in my mind.

Just before we reached him I held my hand up and turned to Xyria with a serious expression.

"Give me your trident." She gave me a weird look, but handed me her new favourite weapon anyway.

We sneaked behind him and with a smirk I cleared my throat. He visibly jumped in surprise and stared at us with a startled look on his ugly face.

With the smirk still glued to my face I raised the trident...

"So long, sucker!"

... and hit him with as much force as I could muster over the head. He flew all the way across the room and created a medium sized crater in the wall and after a while slumped to the floor.

I stared at it in disbelief. Sure, I wanted to give him a piece of my mind, but I don't remember being this strong exactly. We cautiously walked to him and I tried to poke him. With the pointy side of the trident.

Nothing.

"Bloody hell Gaelle I think you actually killed him." Thank you Xyria for pointing out the obvious!

"Do you have any problem with that?"

"No just... damn, I wanted to do it!" There was a grunt from Reva as if in agreement.

There was a long unnerving silence suddenly.

"Let's just get away from here." And with that, we started looking for an exit.

 **About 2 hours later...**

We were officially lost. All thanks to whoever build this ship since almost all the hallways looked EXACTLY the same. Nothing interesting happened. Well, something did happen, but-NO. Some things are better forever forgotten.

Just when we once again walked into another dead end, I finally lost it.

"Fuck this!" Xyria and Reva quickly backed away and stared at me with wide eyed stares as I grabbed my saber and started madly slashing every wall that got in my way.

It took me 10 minutes before I finaly slashed the last wall into pieces.

I stared smugly at the harsh rays of sun that now shined on me. The smugness didn't last for long as I finaly looked down.  
Let's just say that any normal sane person would never jump from 10th floor willingly. But as far as I know I was never sane or normal in the first place so without really thinking about it I jumped all the way down and surprisingly landed safely on my feet.

I stood still for a moment in amazement until Xyria's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Wait a Sec- Whoa! How did you get down there?" I only grinned at her widely.

"I have absolutely no idea, but it's AWESOME!" I somehow just KNEW what to do and jumped back up with ease. Well, almost. Reva rather quickly guessed that she was in the way and with a loud 'DA FUCK?!' turned and dashed away. She gave a startled yelp and almost fell, but Xyria dashed herself and caught her in time.

THEN everything went still for a minute. We looked at each other and stared.

"Okay, I'll be the one to ask. What the hell just happened?" By the shrugs they gave me, no one really knew.

After that we just jumped down and started looking for a way back home. Easier said than done.

Not only were we lost with absolutely no idea where we were but in the middle of a freaking big Forrest at that. Just great. Oh, and did I forget to mention that the stupid trees were blocking our view? We were hopelessly wandering around until Xyria got a great idea. She looked at Reva and grinned.

"Reva?"

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering but... could you try and fly up there? You've got wings after all." I looked at her with amazement while thinking how I completely forgot about my friend's wings.

Reva looked very nervous and perhaps scared but after seeing the looks of encouragement from us calmed down and tried her best to concentrate. Which turned out to be successful.

"Whoa!" Reva cried out in surprise as she raised from the ground and tried to regain her balance. With our help she finally got a hang of it and managed to fly higher until she got above the highest trees. She started looking around in awe and soon saw the right way. She waved at us to follow her.

"I knew this would work!" Xyria said happily as we started following our now flying friend.

It was dark by the time we got to the outskirt of the town. Reva landed beside us and we headed home. With some difficulty, mainly trying to not be spotted with our armors and all we finally got home. We sat on the big black couch in the living room and let out an almost synchronized sigh.

"Well, I don't want to say I'm not glad we are still alive, but... how do we get back to normal?" They both became still after my question and seemed to think over it.

Suddenly Xyria started to glow and soon she sat there beside us in the same clothes she wore when that alien kidnaped us. We stared at her with shock.

"How did you do that?!" Reva was only more baffled when she only got a huge grin in response.

"Just think about it." That's it? This would have saved us a lot of awkward moments...

It felt strange but not uncomfortable and after that we talked some more before going to our rooms. At first I only ended up turning on my bed, but eventually managed to fall asleep with some difficulty. The main reason for that would be that I had this weird feeling. It wasn't bad, but something that the three of us wouldn't definitely like.

 **-Bonus-**

We were walking through the long corridors of the ship and chatting while looking for the exit. That's when Reva got a rather funny feeling.

"You know... I've got a feeling that something is going to happen." We only looked at her with puzzled looks and continued walking.

Which was a big mistake.

Xyria accidentaly pressed some kind of a switch on the wall and a hidden door appeared. We stared at it before coming in with Reva trailing behind us nervously. I swear my eyes bled that day like no tomorrow.

There which we assumed was the alien's room was a huge screen on the wall with... alien porn on it.

After few minutes our brains finally started working somewhat properly again and we turned and ran.

What has been seen cannot be unseen...

* * *

 **If you have any questions or something you don't understand don't be afraid to ask. I'll try to answer as best as I can.**


	2. A new friend and enemy

**Chapter 2 - A new friend and enemy**

There's nothing better in the world than being able to lay in bed all day long and not having to do a single thing. I just love summer holiday-

"Wakey Wakey!"

Weird. I don't remember my alarm clock sounding like this but whatever I'll just ignore it. Or more likely tried because something grabbed my shoulder and started shaking me.

"Outta bed young lady! Your pancakes are going to be cold by the time you'll get down~"

Now that I think about it that voice sounds pretty familiar. Just where did I...? Oh shit.

I quickly sat up and stared at the last person I expected to see.

"There! That wasn't so hard now was it? The pancakes are still waiting you know~" Ok, just to make sure I wasn't still in la la land I slapped myself rather hard.

"Aw, come on! Is this the greeting I get after not seeing you for almost a year?" I pinched myself since I strangely enough barely felt the slap.

I didn't really listen to the person's rant and almost missed when I was in the room alone once again. And then it just as quickly came back to me. Okay so my best friend's mother is here. That woman is just impossible to forget since she made me call her 'aunt' by drilling it into my head for a whole week. I actually like her upbeat personality which she shares with Xyria but if you put the two of them in the same room... let's just say that it's bad for your health and sanity. Anyway I'll do something about it later. Now I have to think about that 'dream' I had. If it was a dream at all that is.

 **Meanwhile, in a galaxy not so far away... Or not. Just near Mars**

"What do you mean they got away?!" The silence that inhabited the almost always silent spaceship was suddenly not so silent anymore. Not that I need to tell you the reason.

Anyway, the shouting was coming from a very large room which was filled with over 100 aliens who were facing their now angry leader. The creepy part was that they all looked the same except for one thing. They wore a white cloak while the leader had a black one.

"One week... I only leave for one stupid week and this happens!? You useless imbeciles!" All of them visibly winced and few of them hid under the table and only came out when the leader seemed to finally calm down enough to talk without shouting. Much.

"Alright. Let's just pretend this never happened. However... " At the word 'however' every one of them started shaking in fear and some even started to cling to one another.

"... I'll deal with this personally and as for you-" They were now trying their best to not pee themselves... And ultimately failed. "-I've got just something that such a pathetic excuse of a clone will be perfect for! Muhahahahaha-cough-cough-dammit, not again!" The clones went still and sweatdropped.

And so after about 3 hours of screams of agony and insane laughter, the ship finally headed to Earth. If only he knew that it was the worst idea he could ever get.

 **Back on Earth with our 3 not so normal heroines**

It was real.

It was definitely fucking real.

For one, I don't remember my hair being so long (only god knows how I didn't manage to step on it yet). And for two when I experimentally tried to summon the armor, it appeared instantly in a red flash and behold- here I now stood in my bathroom looking at my reflection in the mirror. It was real and I was really kidnapped by an alien. Oh my god. I would have probably continued panicking if Xyria didn't knock on the door.

"Gaelle? Mom said that you still weren't coming so we came to check on you. Are you okay?" Was she being serious? Didn't she notice anything?

"Of course I'm not okay!" I said and after quickly unlocking the door, pulled them both inside and locked the door again.

When they saw me they stared... and stared some more before a look of realization appeared on their faces. In a blue and green flash, they now had their armors on top and looked a lot like me when I first found out.

Which just gave me a good idea and something I wanted to try. So to put it simply I slapped them with the same force I did just a while ago in my room. Which was in my opinion a lot.

It worked and they snapped out of it instantly.

Xyria seemed ready to say something while her hand almost touched her completely unscratched cheek but absurdly stopped. She turned to me then to Reva and then back to me again while slowly saying.

"Okay, so that wasn't a dream and I just did not feel that slap at all. Anything else I should know about?" We only looked at each other and after dismissing our armors went to eat our breakfast like nothing happened. This was just too much for us to take right now.

 **Later that day**

It may sound unbelievable, but we were missing for a week. That's also why is aunt here. After finishing our breakfast she started asking us all kinds of questions which we answered without a problem until it came to "And why weren't you answering me when I kept calling you all week? You had us all worried sick!" By us she meant our parents and the only good excuse we could give her was that we somehow managed to damage our phones. She didn't seem like she was going to buy it, but left it be after a while and changed the topic. Bless her for being so understanding.

She drove back home at 4 PM after making sure for the last time that we were completely fine. She would have stayed longer, but she has been very busy lately because of some problems at work. And since we were alone once again we decided to go to the park. Yep, exactly the same one where that stupid comet almost hit me.

It was dark by the time we started to slowly head back home. We only stopped at the lake to feed the ducks since Xyria took some bread with her. She always does.

We were chatting while throwing small pieces of bread into the water when suddenly all of us got a really bad feeling which was only confirmed when all the animals in the park started acting strangely. Squirrels jumped down from the trees and started running far away, the birds were making panicking sounds while trying to get as far as possible and even the ducks we were feeding just a while ago were now joining the others. Something was definitely not right.

Then a very shiny glowing blue portal appeared out of nowhere and after sucking in like everything in the radius of 10 meters threw something out.

I'm sure that I will keep asking myself why we just decided to look at what it threw out like nothing happened.

As it turned out it wasn't a thing, but rather someone. And a young female by that ridiculously long brown hair and red and blue dress. For some reason she looked very familiar, I just couldn't remember from where. Just what is it with me forgetting things so much lately?

"Poor thing..." Said Xyria when we saw the state the girl was in. There were scratches and cuts all over her body with some serious burns.

"We need to help her." Both girls visibly jumped, but nodded and helped me pick her up to not cause her more pain.

We had no problem sneaking her to our house since no one was out this late in our part of the city.

So now we had her lying on one of the couches in the living room while we sat opposite her.

We were just staring at her for a few minutes until Xyria said something that has been nagging us since we saw her.

"Is it just me or does she actually look like Iris from Megaman X4?" Damn it, she's right. How could I forget a character from my favorite game?

"Well, if she's a reploid then it means the only thing we can try is to repair her... somehow." "We have no idea how to but it won't hurt to try right G?" Just to not be confused they either call me Gaelle or G shortly.

"Okie Dokie! Let's take her 'there' then-"

Reva didn't get a chance to finish since a phone rang. Which was weird considering that no one ever calls besides our families.

"I'll get it!"

With Xyria busy it was up to us to pick her up and carry her to 'that' place. It wasn't like she's heavy or anything but she just looked so fragile like even the slightest of touch could break her. I can only hope that we will be able to help her at all...

 **One week later...**

As it turned out after scanning her for any inner damage we discovered that her body was far beyond repair, but her consciousness and memories were completely fine which left us with two choices. One was to try and make a perfect replica of her old body or... try and make her a new stronger one based on our design.

Yep, you heard me right. It was a total coincidence since Xyria thought it would be funny to try and scan herself. The poor girl was completely miserable after she saw the results not that we were any better. So after three days of our little depression we finally managed to get ourselves together and started working on making Iris a new body again.

It was almost strange getting used to being a... whatever we are supposed to be. Just the feeling of knowing what to do without you doing it before or sending messages by just thinking about it was enough to keep us busy all day and night. We don't need to sleep, eat or breathe either, but we still can. Our energy is always full for an unknown reason too.

Besides that, we also have a lot of combat abilities adapted to our weapons which was a sword for me, spear for Xyria and double wielding short blades for Reva. The only thing for my gun is a targeting system that can lock up on a target and allow me to hunt him down regardless of a distance or anything put between us. Or so it seems.

And then there are the elements. Xyria has water or ice and lightning while Reva has wind and nature. It was amusing to see Xyria manipulating water around her and freeze it after she liked the shape. It didn't even melt yet. Reva is able to control to some extent wind and can lift objects as long as they aren't very heavy and with just a simple wave of her hand, all the flowers in the room bloomed and looked like we bought them just yesterday.

As for me, I have chaos and harmony which I still don't know how to use for simple things. Well, I do, but I only got negative results so far. I can't bring myself to use harmony and the chaos always damaged or even destroyed something so I pretty much gave up.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand. After working for more than 4 days without a break, we were almost finished. Xyria was only finishing a dress.

"There we go!" Said Xyria as she cheerfully came to the room while holding the new dress and beret. The dress looked almost exactly like the old one and only had more of a humanoid appearance to fit her.

"Perfect! Reva is starting the transmission of data and if everything goes smoothly she will be awake by tomorrow morning."

So after dressing her up we decided to sleep until morning since none of us felt like waiting.

"Starting now the transmission."

When the morning came...

I was woken up by my internal clock and after putting on some casual clothes waited for my friends.

As we waited for the elevator to take us to our underground lab Reva started yawning. It was almost unnerving that we still had normal human habits and, to be honest, I don't think any of us would even notice any difference if it wasn't for Xyria's random idea.

Enough of that. I'm almost sure that most of you must be asking why in the world do we have an underground laboratory in our house for. To tell you the truth, we have no idea either. It was just already there when we bought the house. It was also fully equipped with materials, tools, scanners, etc. The guy selling it looked like he just wanted to get away from here as soon as possible so it was way too under the actual price. Not that we're going to complain about it since it's going to be very useful in the future.

We stepped out of the elevator and started walking through the long corridors with doors heading to either a computer room, briefing room, etc. which made it look more like an underground HQ than laboratory.

Suddenly we froze.

As quiet as it may be there was an unmistakable sound of soft almost nervous footsteps. We looked at each other and with a nod tried to approach Iris without scaring her more than she already is.

There she stood with her back facing us as we rounded the last corner and to say that she was scared would be an understatement. She was shaking and her legs looked like they were going to give out at any moment.

"H-hello? Is anyone here?" Now I'm starting to regret leaving her here by herself for god knows how long.

I turned to Xyria and without having to say anything she carefully approached the frightened girl.

She was about 10 feet away from her when she stepped on something. Fan-fucking-tastic.

With a startled yelp Iris turned to Xyria. She was shaking like a leaf with fear clearly evident in her eyes and it only got worse when she noticed us in the back.

"Please don't be afraid. We're only trying to help you." Xyria tried with completely honest expression and let her body relax to show she meant no harm.

After we followed her example Iris finally seemed to calm down a little, but still looked to be a bit wary as she took a few hesitant steps towards Xyria.

She now stood in front of Xyria with a slightly nervous if not a shy expression which was soon replaced by surprise as Xyria smiled widely.

"I'm Xyria and those two behind me are my friends Gaelle and Reva. It's nice to meet you. How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" Iris seemed confused by Xyria's friendliness, but after a while she shook her head and smiled.

"I'm Iris and I feel perfectly fine but something is... different." We all felt relieved after hearing that. Now came the part with explaining to her about her new body.

"I promise to answer all of your questions, but first, let's go somewhere more comfortable, okay?" Iris stared at us for a moment before nodding and flowing us to the elevator to take us back to the living area. She was looking at everything around her with fascination and I couldn't help but chuckle at that and made a mental note to give her a tour once the explaining is over.

Not so long after that we sat in the living room and waited patiently for Iris to get comfortable.

When she did, she looked back at us and asked a question all of us were expecting.

"I have a lot of things on my mind, but would you please tell me first of all how did I get here?"

 **One week later**

"Come on G if you won't hurry up the girls will go without us!" I heard Iris say as I finished dressing.

"I'll be right there!"

Today we're planning on showing Iris around the city after getting to know her for a whole week. At first it was difficult, but after a day or two, she started talking to us normally. Surprisingly to us, she took the news about her new body just fine and even thanked us for going through all the trouble to help her. I'm also sure I'm not the only one to be happy about having a new friend among us. It's true that we were just fine with the three of us, but having someone like Iris around somehow improved our mood about the whole not being a human anymore. In fact, it seemed that none of us really cared about that by now. When we told Iris this part she quickly apologized and told us to not force ourselves to talk about it. I guess we must have looked rather uncomfortable during that.

After walking for an hour sixteen minutes and ten seconds (darn my internal clock) we reached the center of the city and let Iris choose where to go. People were staring at us-well more like me and Iris because of our really long hair, but otherwise didn't seem to notice any difference from any other human being in the mall which was a good thing and also meant that we did a rather decent job on creating Iris.

She was wearing a white sundress with blue flowers on it and matching ballerina flats which Xyria lent her since they were closest in height with Xyria being only an inch or two taller. Mine was too big and Reva's too small.

Iris was either obvious or just ignoring the people around us and dragged us to the nearest cafe. One of the things we learned about her first is that she quickly found liking for human food. Especially cakes.

It was almost 3 PM by the time Iris had enough and after paying we simply chatted while finishing our drinks.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing happened and it was making me nervous. It was just too calm-

"Oh my god it's a giant octopus! Everyone run!" Some random dude on the street yelled and along with just about every person who heard him we turned to look where he was pointing.

And indeed, about 2 miles and 35 meters from us was a giant floating octopus-wait is that a floating platform with the alien I killed two weeks ago on top of it? But that can't be possible... right?

Unfortunately, it was him and when he was close enough for the normal people to see him a giant screen appeared in the air and we now had to look at his ugly face again.

"Greetings Earthlings! My name is Drunt the ruler of the universe and I've come here to claim what is rightfully mine. Do not worry, I'm not planning on conquering Earth as of yet so if you stay calm and cooperate with me there will be no use of violence. If you will choose to defy me, however..." Just as he said that the octopus shot a red beam of energy to the forest where we got lost. There was a loud explosion and after the dust cleared all we could see there was a fire that was spreading quickly.

And at that moment, all the people around us screamed in panic started running away as fast as they could.

"... I will do this! So will you help me find those little girls or not?" For some reason, I felt really annoyed even after seeing what that stupid octopus can do.

"Very well then I was looking for a new planet to spread my empire anyway-"

"Stop it right here!"

Still sitting in the cafe we curiously looked at the person who just shouted. It was a tall man wearing a military uniform and hat. Just by his posture, one could tell he was a high ranked officer.

"Well well well what do we here? What do you think a mortal like you could possibly do to me?" The man must be either deaf or completely stupid because he continued shouting like he didn't hear the alien at all.

"Surrender yourself and come without resisting or we will have no choice but to do it by force!" I raised an eyebrow at that. Was he for real? I mean the alien has clearly a technology that can surpass anything on Earth without any problem.

We didn't really listen to the rest of their bickering until the alien said something that made my blood run cold.

"I've just about had enough of this! Your insolence shall not go unpunished... ALONG WITH THIS WHOLE CITY!" I don't exactly know what happened next but one moment I was just sitting there with the girls and the next I had my armor on and kicked the octopus hard just before it had a chance to fire.

Because of my kick it now had a large bent on its left side and the beam flew off to the sky. I landed gracefully on the roof of the nearest skyscraper and it wasn't long before Xyria and Reva joined me. As for the alien - Drunt was it? - he looked too shocked to do or say anything but as quickly as it came he suddenly became furious and without looking at us screeched.

"You dare to oppose me?! My own creations?! Come with me now or feel my wrath!" We couldn't help but cover our ears and wince. One thing is for sure, if we don't stop this thing, then the humanity will be in danger and I highly doubt that our military can deal with it. Which leaves it to no one but us.

Since talking would take too much time in this case we communicated with each other by sending messages.

'What are we going to do?' - Xi

'Should we try to defeat it?' - Rho

'Girls we need a plan and that will require teamwork. Any ideas?' - Gamma

'We need to keep that thing from shooting the city or even better to destroy it before it gets a chance to fire.' - Xi

'I-I think I have a plan.' - Rho

We looked at Reva-now Rho who was very nervous, but told us the plan nevertheless.

'Rho you're a genius! Alright, let's do this!' - Xi

We nodded at each other and without warning summoned our weapons and started our plan.

I jumped as quickly as I could at the octopus who has by now recovered from my kick.

It looked at me and tried to hit me, but I managed to grab onto one of the tentacles and sliced the others with my saber.

The octopus screeched in pain and with a newfound rage regenerated the damaged tentacles and tried to get rid of me.

Surprisingly luck was on my side today and I managed to avoid all of them while destroying them again.

However, I didn't get a chance to celebrate since the octopus began charging another energy beam.

Suddenly I noticed a blue and green flash in the corner of my eye and grinned. Our plan was working and the octopus was too focused on me to avoid what was coming next.

Just before the strong beams of energy made contact with the octopus I quickly jumped off, fully charged my buster gun and fired.

The result was just wonderful.

The octopus had holes and burn all over its body and looked unable to regenerate due to Xi's attack which almost froze the whole thing.

With a last few futile attempts, it let out a last screech and exploded.

'We did it!' - Xi

'That wasn't so hard after all.' - Rho

'Girls I don't mean to say I'm not happy, but I don't think this is the worst thing we will have to fight.' - Gamma

This stopped their cheering and we looked at Drunt again who seemed to be barely keeping himself from cursing out the galaxy. He was impossibly red in anger and there seemed to be coming steam out of his... ears.

"You-! I will be back and this time, I won't have any mercy on you! I WILL BE BACK!" And with that, he teleported away. Probably to his ship.

We stared blankly at the spot where he was just a second ago while thinking the same thing. Was he fucking serious? And why do I have a feeling that we're forgetting something?

"Hey you three! I don't care that you just destroyed that thing you will come with us this instant!" Oh, right, that annoying guy who had a shouting contest with Drunt.

"I think it's time for us to go!" Reva did have a point there.

"Yeah, we would like to talk longer and all but we're kind of busy right now so see ya later!"

After saying it, we quickly jumped down and ran to the cafe where was Iris waiting.

"I think I saw them heading this way!" One of the soldiers shouted.

"We need to get out of here now. We don't want to get captured or fight humans."

"Good thing I worked on a little project this last week then." We looked at Reva curiously and she only smiled.

"Don't freak out and stay still in 3... 2... 1!" And at that exact moment a strange feeling came over me. It wasn't uncomfortable just a bit weird.

When it was over Iris was the first one to react.

"That was amazing! I always wondered what it felt like to be teleported back at home-" She absurdly stopped and we resisted the urge to wince. It was clear that she missed her world and strangely enough, it only motivated us more to help her get back as soon as possible.

"Iris..." I started and she looked at me with sadness clear in her eyes.

I walked over to her and held her slightly smaller hands in mine while looking directly into her eyes.

"I promise that we will help you get home as much as we can but in the meantime, try to bear with us just for a bit longer okay?" She seemed shocked by this and without warning hugged me.

I felt the discs in my eyes narrow and she only tightened her grip.

"Don't say things like that! It's true that I miss them, but that doesn't mean I don't like being here with you!" I was shocked and before I could open my mouth to reply she cut me off and continued.

"You did something that many would never dare to do. You helped me, a complete stranger without a second thought. Also you're the best friends one could ever ask for. Until I met you I didn't have any real friends who I can rely on to help me with my problems so please don't feel bad because of me. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you..."

I stood still for a moment not knowing what to say, but after a while smiled and finally hugged back.

We stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Um Iris?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't mean to say I'm uncomfortable or anything but could you please let me go?" What quite didn't register in my state of mild shock was that her head was... direcly pressed to my chest. I cursed my height at that moment.

She grinned in an adorable way and only tightened her grip.

"But I'm just about comfy heeeere..."

"But IIIrriiis-" I suddenly heard giggling and paled. On our right about 5 meters away were Xyria and Reva doing their best to not laugh.

I groaned and tried to cover my face in my hands to hide my blush. No doubt they took some snaps for later use.

Today really sucked.

 **-Bonus-**

 **Back to school!**

School was going to begin in three days, which means that our girls had to start preparing for the new year.

That by itself included picking up the new uniforms (no one really knows why they change them every year), textbooks, mentally preparing for the insanity, annoying classmates, perverted male students and overly crazy principal.

"Can you see the light?!"

... somehow it wasn't happening.

"No."

Reva and Xyria curiously observed the display before them.

Apparently Iris got bored and decided to bug her favourite red haired friend who was just about to eat her favourite strawberry cake.

"Oh, okay."

"What was that about anyway?" Gaelle said while setting the cake to the small table next to the couch.

"Nothing really, but I just wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"You said that you will have to go back to school soon right?" Somehow it seemed that Gaelle knew exactly where this was going.

"That's right." Iris then got into something which could be dubbed as 'typical shy anime pose' with her head low and index fingers touching.

"Therefore, I would like to know if... CanIgotoschoolwithyousoIwon'tfeellonelybymyselfathome?" This earned her two amused and one wonder-stuck stare. They looked at each other and at Iris.

"Well, I don't see why not if you really want to. Just make sure to not reveal the fact you're not human." As soon as Gaelle finished, she was being hugged by Iris with her face stuck in her chest. She was not amused.

"Thank you thank you thank you so much!" And with that she ran upstairs probably back to her room.

Gaelle sighed and reached for her cake... which she just couldn't find.

Her head quickly turned to the now empty table and with barely keeping herself from going on a rampage shouted.

"IRIS!"


	3. This is not a goodbye

**Chapter 3 - This is not a goodbye**

* * *

I felt all of my remaining strength leave me as I dropped to the floor close to Xyria and Reva.

We tried to reach each other, but they started to drag us away.

Just how could this happen? One moment we were glad but also sad and the next we were forced to fight again. And after that... what? Why can't I remember?

Oh. I've received too much damage to keep everything running. Including short memory banks it seems. Not that it matters anyway with the state I'm in right now it's not going to help. Wait- are they actually saying something? I wish everything I hear wasn't filled with static right now. Oh, it's getting difficult to think now too.

"Do you think they'll-buzz-ble to st-buzz-ding cyc-buzz-ce and for all?" Damn it can't my hearing stay online for just a little longer?

"How can I know? Let's just-buzz-hat they will beca-buzz-n't want to go through this sh-silence-." Great it's completely out.

They dragged us for a few more minutes (or hours? I wish I could tell) and my vision started failing me too by now.

The last thing I was able to see were some oval shaped objects connected to a wall. Just what are they trying to do to us?

My question was answered a moment later when I felt myself get lifted and placed into what felt like... a pod? I don't know if it's just the fact I'm dead tired, but it's rather comfortable.

Or was until I felt something like very thin wires connect to the back of my neck. God, it felt weird.

Wait, why is it accessing my memory files?!

 **One week erlier**

It has been almost half a year since school started and no one suspected a thing.

But seriously, how could people be so stupid to not notice that the four of us are a little bit weird? Take my hair for example. Personally, I think that it's kind of impossible for anyone's hair to grow almost a meter in two months. And when we played baseball I always hit the ball since it appeared to fly so slowly and I ran a bit too fast... my point being that before that crap happened I sucked at baseball... Okay I sucked at almost every sport.

Oh, and you remember how Drunt swore to return right? Well he did, but so far we always managed to beat the scrap out of his minions without receiving fatal damage. The worst we got was a slightly cracked armor, which repaired itself in a matter of minutes. Those robots are really stupid.

Yeah, and today our principal got one of his 'good' ideas and decided to send the whole school to the zoo. Where does he keep getting these ideas from anyway? The only good thing about this so far is the fact that beside the four of us everyone was shivering from the cold in their overly thick coats. I've always wondered what it would be like wearing a T-shirt and shorts in winter and not give a single fuck about it.

"Iris!"

On the other hand, I already hate this trip.

"Iris-chan come sit with us, please!" My left eye twitched.

"No, please sit with us!" I was holding an almost animalistic growl now.

"Hey there, why don't you leave them and come to us hmm? We're holding a place just for you~" That's it, I'm going to kill them! She belongs to Zero you damn idiots!

And with that I stood from my seat next to Iris and with a threatening growl glared at the damn perverts who dared to come close.

They instantly paled and quickly sat the fuck down on their own seats and kept quiet till the teachers came. Why do they even bother trying to hit on her when one of us is with her? Some people are just stupid.

Anyway the ride was so boring that I nearly fell asleep. Iris kept me awake with her babbling which I didn't really listen to. It was about some dress she saw in a store a few days ago.

It could have been a normal boring ride if the biggest bitch in the world didn't decide to open her mouth. It was a bit suspicious that she kept silent for so long.

"Alright then! Since no one bothered to split us into groups, I decided to do it myself!" Oh god I need to shut her up somehow- for the love of are these guys serious?!

"Please, let me be with you!"

"No me, please!"

"Me!"

Okay, since it doesn't look like they're going to stop shouting like idiots let me explain as to why I hate her. And also how I met Xyria...

 **Flashback**

 _I turned 6 half a year ago and I was old enough for my parents to send me to school._

 _At first it didn't sound like a bad place until they told me that I can finally make some friends._

 _'I don't need any friends.' I thought with a frown as my mother led me to my classroom and after I chose a seat turned to me._

 _"Alright sweetie, I have to go now, but papa's going to pick you up after school. Until then try to make a lot of friends and be nice to everyone okay?" She said with a smile and ruffled my blood red hair. It's funny that besides my hair and eye color we look nothing alike._

 _I was sitting there doing nothing until a girl with grey eyes and dyed purple hair came to me. What kind of parent lets their kinds dye their hair at the age of 6?_

 _"Hi!" She said with a smile which looked just a bit too much forced for my taste. Oh well mom told me to be nice._

 _"Hello." My tone was indifferent as I observed her carefully._

 _"I'm Nicolle! Would you like to be my friend?"_

 _"Why?" She looked slightly surprised at my question. Oh, and I see a bit of annoyance there too._

 _"Because everyone else in this class is!" Well, she's clearly not used to people disagreeing with whatever she says._

 _"No thank you. I'll be fine." A look of shock replaced the confusion which soon changed into anger. A spoiled kid alright._

 _"Well, it's not like I need you or anything! You can stay alone forever for all I care!" She screeched and I had to cover my ears. Ouch. After that, she adopted an insulted look and stomped away to her desk. All of her 'friends' instantly came to her and started asking her what happened. All except one._

 _Yellow met aqua blue and I couldn't help but stare for a moment. The girl in question stared back at me and looked to be just about to come closer but the teacher came in._

 _It was an old lady around 60 and appeared to be very nice. She kind of reminded me of my grandmother._

 _So after telling us all we should need while going to school, asked us to stand up and introduce ourselves. When it was Nicolle's turn I frowned and covered my ears._

 _"Hello everyone! My name is Nicolle but my parents like to call me princess! I like drawing, dancing, watching films, going shopping-" she talks way too much "- Also, I hope we can all be friends!" At that moment her eyes landed in my direction and if it wasn't for that overly sickly sweet smile it might have looked like a glare. Basically, she doesn't like me and I don't like her. Good._

 _She finally sat down and I wasn't really paying attention to their introductions until it came to the girl who was staring at me earlier._

 _"Hello there. My name is Xyria and I came from England. I don't have any siblings, but I always wished to have a sister. I like drawing, swimming, chocolate, color blue, red and green. I'm looking forward to going here!" She had a bright angelic smile and for a moment I felt like I could tell her anything. She just looked way too nice._

 _I frowned at that and shook my head while waiting for my turn._

 _"Alright then we're almost done besides that girl with pretty red hair. Could you please tell us something about yourself?" The lady was just so nice that I couldn't bring myself to protest. I stood from my seat while taking a deep breath._

 _"I'm Gaelle and I used to live in Japan for 4 years until we moved here. I like strawberries and reading. That's all." The teacher looked surprised but continued the lesson._

 _When it was time for us to go home I packed my backpack and left._

 _"Wait!" I stopped in the middle of the corridor and looked behind me to see Xyria._

 _I looked at her with confusion and waited until she caught up to me._

 _"Do you need something?" There she did that smile again._

 _"Not really, I just wanted to know if I can sit with you tomorrow. It's too noisy in the back and nothing they talk about interests me." I wanted to tell her that I only sit alone, but my mom has a way of knowing things and would most likely make me regret saying it._

 _"I don't see why not, but please be quiet and don't take too much space." I wasn't expecting what happened next._

 _"Oh, thank you!" She beamed and hugged me... HUGGED ME!_

 _'What in the world?!' I though unable to move in shock. Soon she let me go and with one last wave ran to her mother._

 _'What's wrong with this girl?' I wasn't very happy about the hug, but I didn't want to admit that it was mostly from me not being used to being touched by foreign people._

 _I sighed._

 _'This is going to be a fun year.' Ran through my mind as I met my dad at the entrance._

 _Two years later_

 _I was sitting with Xyria in our last class. Boy was it boring!_

 _"I think I'm going to fall asleep..."_

 _"Go ahead, you know once Miss Smith starts talking, she never bothers to turn around and her sight is bad anyway. I'll wake you up later."_

 _"Thanks." And with nothing holding me back now my head literally fell on the desk and after not even 10 seconds I left the reality._

 _ **Dream**_

 _When I opened my eyes, I couldn't quite believe what I saw._

 _I was inside some kind of a laboratory laying in a pod._

 _Everything around me was so dark I could barely see my own hand and being only 8 years old I started to shake in fear which I somehow swallowed down and started walking around to look for an exit. Or anything that could light the room for that matter._

 _I swear I was never so much scared before in my life at that moment._

 _"What are you doing here?" I jumped and turned around to see softly glowing blue eyes. I couldn't see the person much, but I could tell it was definitely a male by the voice._

 _I was shaking again and backed away slowly while trying not to trip. The person made a surprised sound when he saw me and appeared to be confused by my fearful reaction._

 _He started walking towards me and I quickened my pace until I felt my back hit the wall. There was no visible exit and with my inability to see in the dark there was no way for me to escape._

 _That's when I noticed that with each step he made strange sounds. Metallic to be more exact. And those eyes, I just couldn't tear my gaze away from them._

 _He was almost before me now and I somehow came to a realisation that there was no way for him to be a human. And it only scared me more. Not only was I closed in a seemingly abandoned creepy and completely dark laboratory with some strange creature, but also without a way of escape._

 _'I'm going to die, I just know it.' Fear soon seeped into every cell in my body at that thought. I closed my eyes and hoped for the worst to end quickly._

 _However, as soon as the metallic steps went silent something completely different happened._

 _Instead of getting hurt, I was lifted gently off of the ground and carried somewhere. And I was surprised to find out I felt safe._

 _"You should be still sleeping and not walking around like that, you know." My eyes shot open and I looked at him to see that... he's carrying me bridal style back to the pod?_

 _"Wait, what?" And guess what? He was chuckling!_

 _"Care to share what's so funny?" I said with a deadpan stare. He actually stopped and looked down at me._

 _"Nothing, it's just-One moment you look like a small, scared kitten and the next you look at me like... this!" This time he started laughing! Which caused me to glare at him, but being only a little kid, it was more adorable than scary._

 _"Who are you anyway?" He stopped laughing and looked at me with surprise, but then smiled and set me down into the pod. That's when I also noticed the long mane of golden blond hair trailing behind him. And his strange armor of the same color as my hair._

 _"I'm-"_

 _"WAKE UP ALREADY!"_

 _I got up so quickly I tripped and ended up with my face glued to the floor. And as if it wasn't enough Xyria was just having the time of her life laughing at me._

 **End of flashback**

I couldn't help but smile at that memory since that day I learned the hard way what my mother once told me about friendship.

A good friend helps you if something bad happens. A best friend will first laugh at you and then help you.

And that thing with Nicolle was only a start. Ever since that day she did her best to make my life a living hell. And I pretty much returned the favor.

However, above all of those I gained a friend which I know I'm never going to lose.

"What are you thinking about?" Ah, speak of the devil. Just the person who has been the cause of my sour mood since this morning.

"I'm still angry at you." Xyria's mouth formed an o at that.

"... why?" Said person only blinked innocently.

"Living without water is impossible. You can't make coffee without water and without coffee, I'll kill you all!" Some people jumped at my sudden outburst and the boys who were previously bothering Iris looked at me with fright as if they did something wrong. Well, they did, but not something I could get away with killing them. Dammit.

And so without another accident on the way we reached the zoo.

"Alright kids please form as many groups as necessary of minimally 4 people. You are free to go anywhere in the zoo as long as something doesn't try to eat you. We're going to meet exactly at 4PM before the exit. Any questions? No? Well, in that case, don't let me keep you here any longer and go explore." Wow. They never actually let us do whatever we want, but I'm not gonna complain. Wait, no-I take it back!

"Why meeeeeee?" Whined Reva as the 3 of us were dragged around by a very enthusiastic Iris. I guess she has never been to a zoo before either. What in the world did she do in her free time? Watch as the training reploids beat the shit out of each other? I certainly would.

"Oh, and could the four of you come here for a moment?" didn't he just say that we're free to go?

"Is something the matter?"

"No, but um... aren't you... cold?" We looked at each other and blinked. Is there something wrong with wearing a dress, T-shirts and shorts if you're practically immune to cold? Not that they obviously know that. Not to mention we had our bodysuits on.

Somehow the more often we fought the more we got so used to the feeling we wore them under clothes regular by now.

"No, we're completely fine, but thank you for worrying- Oh my god! A white tiger! Come on come on come on!" We all sweat dropped as Iris started dragging us again.

Anyway by the time she was done dragging us around it was already 3PM and I couldn't help but remember the time when we took Iris out to buy her some clothes. Since that day I despise shopping more than ever.

However, despite all the things she did to tick me I couldn't bring myself to really get angry at her. She's like an adorable little sister. Not like the one that pulled on my hair and even called me names. That little brat. Why didn't mother, listen to me when I told her that spoiling her would be a bad idea?

Wait. No, don't go there. Just thinking about my younger sister Sarah can give me a headache. Which is something I though I couldn't get since I have an electronic brain and all. Apparently I was wrong. And Drunt wasn't helping it-WHAT THE FUCK DOES HE WANT NOW?!

"Burihihihihihih! Surprised aren't you? I already told you I won't stop till I get those crystals back!"

"Will you just shut the fuck up you m********ing son of all the ****** of the universe?!" As pissed as I may be I'm still glad my mother isn't there to hear that.

And the stupid m********ing son of all the ****** of the universe's ugly face grew so red it was even darker than my armor. And that's saying something.

"How dare you! How can such a failure like you dare to insult me! As soon as I'm done with you I'll-!"

I didn't bother listening to the rest of his speech since it's always the same thing and after finding an empty place summoned my armor.

I was soon followed by my friends and without tearing my gaze from Drunt spoke to them.

"Alright, it doesn't matter what he's prepared this time. We have only a one stupid hour to deal with this so let's split up and meet here as soon as we're finished. There are 3 entrances in this zoo-"

"G?" I looked behind me.

"What is it Iris?"

"Why are all the animals suddenly made out of metal?" I finally bothered to look around me.

Crap, she's right. Another thing to worsen my mood today.

"Hey, I think I just heard Nicolle screaming and running from a lion." Xyria had that mischievous smile which looked creepy to anyone not used to it, but the thought of Nicolle getting eaten by a lion isn't all that bad-

"Help me! Somebody help me! That overgrown cat wants to eat me! I'm way too beautiful to die here!"

"... I say we let her get eaten."

"Agreed."

"Finally peace~"

However, it was a pity Iris didn't share our enthusiasm and kept nagging us for full five minutes until we promised to save Nicolle too. I naively though there could be fun for once...

Anyway, we split up according to our abilities. Rho's (Reva) going to fight the birds and everything that can fly, Xi's (Xyria) going to fight everything that belongs in the water and I'm... going to demolish everything that walks since I can't fly and I sure as hell can't keep up with a shark underwater. Now I just feel useless since they can help me and I can't... Crap I'm spacing out again.

And Iris? She wants to try and prevent some stupid people from coming close to something that will definitely make a snack out of them. No need to worry since I highly doubt that a mere claw and fangs can even hurt us. From living animals that is.

 **With Iris**

"Miss you can't just pet a baby tiger! His mom will hurt you!"

"Young lady zebra is a beautiful animal, but it isn't used to people coming so close to it!"

"Don't touch that snake, it's highly poisonous and there aren't any doctors nearby!"

"Get away from that rhino and stop touching his horn! The same goes for that hippo! What if he'll close his mouth with your hand still inside?!"

'They were right. The people of this world really are stupid...' Iris through with a sweatdrop as she quickly pulled a little girl from the water just before a crocodile jumped out of. By doing this she saved her life for sure, but it came with a rather not so pleasant result.

The crocodile had her hand in his mouth and tried in vain to get through the rather overly tough yet soft white bodysuit.

Iris stared at him blankly since it didn't hurt and it was rather annoying, but the lizard soon lets go as soon as he realised there was no way to bite through and with a whine disappeared into rather murky water.

No, wait. There's something wrong with him.

Soon, he came out of the water again and- Oh.

He just lost about half of his fangs. Poor guy.

Ignoring him, Iris turned back to the stupid people and almost facepalmed.

Screw that. She facepalmed herself so hard that she even winced.

"Miss, why are slapping yourself?" She was reminded of the little girl which she still held and gave her a smile while setting her down.

"No reason. I just thought I was seeing things."

But on the inside she kind of wished she did.

And that day Iris lost almost all of the hope she held for humanity. The end... NO!

 **With Xi**

Not having to breathe and being a water type at the same time had something to it and Xi soon experienced it on her own.

"Take that!" She yelled while sending a wave of sharp ice at the strange now metallic water animals.

Almost all of them went down instantly. All but one shark with glowing red eyes which quickly turned around and tried to get away.

'Must be the leader.' Xi thought as she quickly went after him with graceful movements and started charging energy into her trident.

While the shark was fast Xi was even faster and soon she was close enough and without hesitation attacked.

"Glacial cut!" Was the last thing the shark heard before it felt a large hole in its body soon followed by an ice so cold it froze even it's insides supposedly resistant to such a threat.

Meanwhile Xi stood at the bottom of the huge water tank and with last few scans made sure that was the last of them.

A moment later the serious expression was replaced by her usual cheerful one and with a smile headed back to the land.

"I should go help G. I know she can handle it, but there's just too many animals that walk on land to make it in time."

 **With Rho**

Unlike the first time she was forced to fly Rho now whizzed through the hordes of robots at high speed while cutting them to pieces with her short dual sabers.

Not even 10 minutes later all of the enemies were destroyed. All but one.

Rho looked at it carefully.

So far it has managed to dodge all of her attacks and even succeeded in landing a hit on her right shoulder, which at first bled more than she would have liked.

Getting ready without looking away from her opponent, she took off faster than she ever had to.

Only for the hawk-like robot to dodge once again and without waiting for her to recover shot a laser from its beak hitting her on the back and barely missing the wings.

It took a lot for Rho to not scream in pain, but she managed to keep her mouth closed. Then she turned back to the hawk and glared daggers at it which it returned with a simple empty gaze as it waited for her next action.

'Fine if you want to play so badly...'

She didn't want to do it as she didn't like using it, but the current situation didn't exactly give her a choice.

Suddenly, the air around them started to swirl, but the hawk didn't seem to notice or maybe it just didn't care.

With a look of determination Rho reached her opponent in not even 2 seconds and this time when the hawk dodged and prepared its talons to tear her to pieces.

Only that it never got the chance.

Its movements ceased completely and only a while later it fell into pieces and exploded.

Rho was after that kneeling on the ground and kept taking deep, calming breaths until she stood up and headed Gamma's way.

 **With Gamma**

'I hate them.' Three bears were slashed in half.

'I hate them so much.' Another few joined them.

The cause of my bad mood? Let's just say that after we split up I realised that with only me dealing with enemies on land I'll have to save Nicolle.

My life sucks so much right now and it's not even January!

"Heeeelp meeeee!"

"Oh will just shut up already?!" I wanted to yell if I wasn't so busy with demolishing everything that moved in my path.

Unfortunately for me in my mad rush I destroyed them a bit too quickly.

which left me with only the stupid lion chasing Nicolle... Oh boy and do I wish she doesn't recognise me.

And just when I turned she tripped and the lion seeing the opportunity jumped.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

 **THUD**

"... huh?" When nothing happened, Nicolle cracked one eye open and at that moment I wanted nothing more than to be able to die.

Before I could as much as turn around, she was all over me. Literally.

And as if that wasn't enough, there was that dreamy look in her eyes as if she just found her knight in shining armor.

"Oh, thank you! I just know the right way to repay you~" She stood on her tip toes and started leaning closer towards my face.

'No. NO! NOOOOOO! I'm way too straight for this kind of crap dammit!'

"Random appearance for the win bitch!"

 **BAM**

When I dared to finally open my eyes, I was met with the most hilarious scene in my life.

Nicolle was lying on the ground unconscious. With stars flying around her head and weird spirals for eyes.

The best part about it being that Xyria and Reva were the ones to knock her out.

And then he had to ruin it again...

"Did you really think that was all? You must be even more naive than you look. Muhahaha-cough-cough- dammit!"

"Give me that. Now." Reva gulped and after exchanging a look with Xyria handed me a strange silver and black card.

Remember the day Drunt showed up first? While I was distracting the octopus and Drunt as well the girls quickly sneaked behind him and took few things. One of them is an access card that can get me anywhere on the ship.

I'm so going to kill him for sure this time.

Drunt smirked as soon as he saw me and started rambling about his 'best creation ever' he has ever made which was supposed to be a... turtle? Really?

So for about a minute or two I just stared at the 'best creation ever' as it crawled over to me slowly... painfully slowly.

Which didn't change the fact that I'm still pissed and without giving it a chance to do something funny stabbed my sword right into its head.

Drunt appeared to be at a loss for words, but before he could flee like the times before I grabbed him and he teleported both of us back to his ship.

I used the fact that I'm almost twice as tall as him and grabbed the tentacles that served him as legs and let him hang upside down.

"What do you think you're doing?! Let me go you useless piece of junk!" Jeez, can't he stay still for a moment? His struggling is pretty annoying.

And thanks to that idiot for a planting the map of the whole ship in my head, I easily found the room I was looking for.

I paused for a moment and looked at the strange rainbow and black colored substance which kept twisting into different shapes every second.

"Hmm, I do wonder what this is."

"It's the generator powered by the suliperium. What is it to you anyway." Okay, I sure as hell don't know what suliperium or whatever he called it is but it isn't really hard to say that it could be painful to fall into.

A demonic smile made its way to my face and just like expected, Drunt became very scared for his life.

"Ready?" I said as I started swinging him from side to side until all I could hear was his shouting and without much of an effort hurled him right into the weird stuff bellow.

I watched slowly as he disappeared into nothing upon touching it and made my way to the console on the other side of the room... and set the ship to self destruct in exactly 10 minutes.

I literally skipped on the way back to the teleport not bothered by the alarm and a voice saying something in an alien language at all.

So soon I returned and during those remaining 6 minutes got popcorn to watch the show. With the girls by my side, of course.

"What did you do to him anyway?" Iris gave me that adorable innocent look with her head tilted to the side.

Crap. I forgot about Iris.

Let's just say that more than once I had to kill something living (no human included) and to put it simply Iris wasn't very happy about it. How she's able to change from adorable to scary, I'll never know. And I don't want to.

"Well.." What am I supposed to say? Think, dammit! "... I was chasing him around the ship and it got to the point where he was just not looking where he was running and fell down to a weird black and rainbow colored stuff." Oh god please, Iris believe it!

"Oh, I see!" Phew.

And just then, there was a huge explosion and oddly enough, I found it rather relaxing knowing that no one's going to bug us for a while.

After that we changed back to our regular clothes and headed to meet with the rest of our class.

 **Two days later**

With Drunt gone you surely thought there will be peace now right?

"Whaaaa? That's just terrible!"

That is if Iris wasn't around.

"How can people be so cruel-"

"God damn it! Shut up X!" Came from Xyria's room. She's probably playing Megaman X (not sure which one).

But if I just close my eyes and ignore them a little I can finally eat my delicious cake-

"Gaelle! Xyria! Can you please come down to the lab for a moment?"

"Can I come too?"

"No, sorry Iris. This is something I'd like to tell them in private."

"Buuuuuuut-" She stopped and looked at the plate with blueberry cream cake now in front of her.

Without a word she took it and started eating happily while I and Xyria went towards the elevator. My poor cake...

Once we were all in the lab Reva turned to us with pure excitement.

"I think I found out how to send Iris back."

 **Three days later**

We were so happy about it that we forgot to tell Iris. So, when we did none of us expected for her to become disappointed.

"What's wrong Iris? I thought you'll be happy." Xyria was sitting next to her in the living room. At Xyria's question she turned to face her.

"I thought that too, but now... I just don't know." We looked at each other with worry. This is the first time Iris got seriously depressed since she appeared in our world.

"... when I first woke up here I wanted nothing more than to go home, but after meeting you I just... slowly got used to being with you. I'm not really sure if I want to go back now." She hung her head sadly and not even a second later tear was steaming down her cheek which was soon followed by sobbing.

"Iris, do you-"

"No, I-I'm fine. I just need t-to think for a bit." After that she quickly ran up to her room.

Silence ruled after that for almost an entire hour.

"So what are we going to do? We're fully prepared, but the question is what is going to be her decision."

"I've already run all the tests I could to make sure it's safe."

"That's true, but I don't think her reaction was caused by fear or anything like that." We looked at Xyria curiously. Having our full attention she continues.

"Unlike you two I'm naturally a social butterfly and I can tell when someone get's attached enough to go even against what they think is their main core of happiness. In this case Iris misses her brother and the rest of Repliforce dearly. We all saw that. However the longer she stayed with us the more our friendship grew stronger. Especially with you Gaelle." She smiled at my baffled look I sent her way. Reva even chuckled!

"No way, you really haven't noticed how she acts around you? With us she's all happy and cheerful, but with you it's like she's showing a part of herself other people won't ever see. In my opinion, she sees you as a kind of an older sister. No matter what she does to you to make you angry, you never yell at her! And don't try to lie please." I was at a loss of words. They were right.

"I..." I stared at the ground for a moment before meeting their gazes again. "... I never realized that she acted that much different. Come to think of it-"

"G? What is it?" I was staring at the mirror with widened eyes as the realization hit me.

"Girls, I think I found a way to solve this problem." They looked at me in question and I couldn't help but grin.

 **In the morning**

Iris hasn't left her room since we told her of a way to get her back. But that was fine since we were free to work all night on solving said problem. It was about 7 AM by the time we were ready and now stood before her door.

"Iris? Can we please talk to you?" I said after knocking. I heard her get out of bed and walk to open the door. The sight that met me, surely broke something in me.

She was fine and all until you looked at her red eyes with some tears still present.

I reached for her face and gently wiped the tears until there were none left. I couldn't help but smile.

"There. Isn't that much better?" I was only met with silence as Iris stared at me in surprise.

"Look, I know that you're probably overthinking what to do, but... I think this problem might be solved." She blinked at me and without a word we have moved to the living room this time sitting on the big black couch.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" I had to resist the urge to grimace at how raspy her voice sounded.

"Well, when you left yesterday we started thinking and we came with an idea. I know you definitely miss your home and people you consider a family, but at the same time you don't want to leave us because you got so used to being with us, right?" Iris looked at the ground for a moment then back to me and nodded.

"What if I told you there is a way for us to visit you?" Her eyes widened instantly at that.

"Really? You can do that?" We were all smiling now.

"Of course. It's true that you make me angry sometimes but I just can't be mean to you. You're like our little sister." There was a flash of surprise in her eyes, but soon her face broke into a big smile and without waiting for us to react hugged us.

"Thank you thank you thank you! You have no idea how much it means to me." We stayed like that for a moment before I remembered something.

"Yeah, and Iris?"

"Hmm?"

"There's something we didn't get to tell you yesterday. You remember the way you got there right? It seems like the same portal is going to appear tomorrow at midnight." She looked way too surprised to say anything besides a small "Oh."

"We've already prepared everything and ran all possible tests to make sure it's safe. You should be able to pass without a scratch with this body since it is much more durable. As for the visiting part... it will take us about a year before we can make a portal ourselves. Is that okay with you?" She kept silent for a moment, but soon smiled at us.

"That sounds okay. I can't wait to tell brother when I get back. I'll definitely wait for you until you come." And with this solved, we all laughed and spend our remaining time together.

 **The next day - 10 minutes before midnight**

"So, this is the place?"

"Yes. The radar pointed to the same place as before. I wonder if it's going to happen some more times?" We shrugged at Reva's question.

We waited for 8 minutes in complete silence with Iris standing next to me and carrying some of her things.

And then the same portal appeared out of nowhere.

"So this is it, huh?" I looked at Iris, who looked to be on the verge of tears again. I sighed and wiped them away.

"Come on now you promised us not to cry. Besides, this is not a goodbye. We promised to see each other again right?" She smiled and we hugged for the last time that day.

"I guess. Well then, see you later?"

"Yeah. See you later." We smiled and waved until Iris disappeared into the portal which closed afterwards.

We stood there in silence praying for her safety and turned to go home a while later.

 **Present**

When the images suddenly stopped, I felt so dizzy I thought I was gonna throw up even though it was impossible.

With the last bit of my strength gone, I slowly but surely fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
